


Simmer

by whatsup_buttercup



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cockwarming, Domestic, Edging, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsup_buttercup/pseuds/whatsup_buttercup
Summary: He takes in the strange line of tension in Yuuri’s shoulders and the slight distance in his gaze. They’ve been going hard with practice and competitions for weeks, with very little downtime, and it seems that stress is still clouding Yuuri’s mood.He thinks he knows what to do about it.“How about a nice day in? Wasn’t there that game you wanted to play? I could watch.”Yuuri, still not wearing his glasses, squints at him suspiciously. “Are you sure that’ll be fun for you?”Viktor has plans to make it fun. “I’m sure of it.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 18
Kudos: 339





	Simmer

**Author's Note:**

> MORE PORN! 
> 
> Sort of a companion to [An Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080848).

Viktor will be the first to admit that he’s not really one to pick up on other people’s feelings. It’s not that he’s coldhearted, it’s just that he’s usually so focused on achieving the next step towards his goals (and the next, and the next), that he doesn’t have a lot of headspace left to keep track the personal drama, birthdays, or even the names of everyone at his rink. He works hard, keeps track of everything he needs to, and doesn’t devote attention outside what he can maintain. 

It’s gotten him labeled an airhead or an asshole on occasion, and that’s fair. Viktor considers it more a strength in prioritization. 

Then a certain Katsuki Yuuri had knocked him over and spun everything about, priorities shifting in a startling way. Such a whirlwind of surprises that it had taken everything in him just to keep up. As coach, it is his job to watch carefully, provide feedback, give support; all while navigating the complicated, beautiful spirit of Yuuri, who feels _so much._ Who taught Viktor what it means to feel so much.

Now, Yuuri’s possessions fit seamlessly alongside Viktor’s own, giving the condo a feeling of home that was never there before: from the framed photo of Vicchan next to one of Makkachin to their combined medals, arranged chronologically in a swirl of ribbon and metal behind glass. It’s Yuuri’s light blue poodle-print mug next to his own, and their toothbrushes side by side.

The season has just wrapped up, and a few days respite before training picks back up lay out before them. Yuuri’s hair, as always in the morning, is a bird’s nest of tangles. He’s sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking a mug of tea, and Viktor fights the urge to take another picture for instagram. Chris had teased him about exactly how many he was posting per day.

There’s a fancy restaurant Viktor has been meaning to try, and he’s set up reservations for the late evening. 

“Anything you’re looking to do today?” Viktor asks, sliding in behind Yuuri and running his fingers through just a bit of the bedhead. 

Yuuri sleepily leans into his touch. “Dinner’s at seven, right?”

“Yes, so we have all day.”

Gray sleet plops against the windows; another chilly morning in a streak of frigid days. Not good weather for taking Makka on a long walk.

This is where old Viktor would have missed the mark and suggested going out. With his attention properly directed, instead he takes in the strange line of tension in Yuuri’s shoulders and the slight distance in his gaze. They’ve been going hard with practice and competitions for weeks, with very little downtime, and it seems that stress is still clouding Yuuri’s mood.

He thinks he knows what to do about it. 

“How about a nice day in? Wasn’t there that game you wanted to play? I could watch.”

Yuuri, still not wearing his glasses, squints at him suspiciously. “Are you sure that’ll be fun for you?”

Viktor has plans to make it fun. “I’m sure of it.”

While Yuuri finishes his tea, Victor closes the curtains and turns on the entertainment center and a low lamp. He arranges the pillows on either side of the couch and sits right in the middle. Yuuri grabs his controller and his game, then raises his eyebrows at Viktor’s pose. Viktor pats his knees, and Yuuri gets the message: he’s meant to sit in his lap.

Yuuri does, a little stiffly. They had celebrated the end of the season quite hard last night, and Yuuri had spent a good long while with his cheek pressed into the mattress and his ass up in the air as Viktor fucked him silly. He’s firm and richly muscled where he sits against Viktor’s thighs, none of the thin layer of off-season softness yet.

Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist and kisses the back of his neck, open-mouthed. “So how do you play?” He asks, brightly against his ear. 

Yuuri explains as the game loads. He’s never really played diversions such as this, but it’s something Yuuri likes so he does his best to absorb the details. The player character is on a mission to save the world from evil monsters, and the only way to do that is through timed button presses, strategy, and very flashy outfits. 

Once he’s understood the basics and Yuuri has gotten through the simple tutorial, he allows his hand to dip down and stroke Yuuri’s thigh slowly, lightly from knee to inner thigh. He continues petting, feeling the soft fabric of his pajamas, guilding Yuuri’s legs slowly apart.

“Viktor,” Yuuri scolds. Ah, he noticed. That’s okay, Viktor is in this for the long game.

“Yes?” He asks, sugar-sweet, still stroking.

Even now Yuuri’s cheeks will flush. It’s delightful. “Do you want me to pause?”

“No, no, keep playing,” Viktor insists. “I’m watching! I just figured, while you’re playing with the game, I could play with you for a bit.”

He can feel the shiver and Yuuri’s attempt to stifle it. “Oh, um. If you’d like.”

“I’d very much like. Now go on, you have to save the prince!”

The game’s story is interesting, and Viktor puts part of his attention on following along. The rest he devotes to coaxing Yuuri to relax. Over time, his breathing evens out slow and calm and his legs splay out wider, letting Viktor take his weight and play as he pleases. 

Yuuri defeats a group of bandits and saves some forest sprites, who cutely thank him. Viktor presses his hand against the flat of Yuuri’s stomach and traces small, ever-lower stripes below his belly button and down beneath the waistband of his pants. He’s patient, determined, and precise; when he sees the telltale swell between Yuuri’s legs, Viktor lets out an internal cheer. He kisses the back of Yuuri’s neck again, across the nape, from one side to the other.

“V-Viktor…” Yuuri says, a little shakily. 

“I’ve got you. Let me handle it, yes? You keep on playing.” If he drops his voice lower to get the intended effect, well, it works.

There’s a half-empty tube of lube stashed between the couch cushions. Viktor squirts a small amount in his palm, pleased at how Yuuri’s inputs in the game are noticeably slower. He reaches his slick hand into Yuuri’s underwear and slicks his cock up gently, teasing touches and no friction at all. He slowly hardens against Viktor’s fingers.

“Isn’t that one weak to fire magic?” Viktor asks. Yuuri had been about to use a wind spell.

“Ah, thank you.”

“This is a lot more complicated than I thought. I’m amazed you can keep track of it all.”

There’s a dungeon section in the game, where the player character has to collect a number of orbs and solve a puzzle in a monster-filled temple. It takes quite some time, and through it all, Viktor keeps his hand down Yuuri’s pants, gently stimulating him. Sometimes he shifts down to cup and cradle his balls, other times he focuses on the swollen tip. There’s no friction. Occasionally Viktor applies more lube, and Yuuri, though his breathing has shifted, obediently keeps playing the game, clearing out the temple and progressing the plot, even as he’s being teasingly edged.

At a break in the game, Yuuri saves and sets down his controller. “I think– I think I might be ready for a break.”

“Oh? All right, then.” He can’t help the prideful smile that touches his lips. He pulls his hand out from between Yuuri’s legs and pats his hip, and Yuuri awkwardly shuffles off his lap. The tent in his pants is quite noticeable. “I think it’s a good time for a break too. Do you want something to drink?”

Yuuri’s cheeks are flushed and his pupils are a little wide behind his glasses. He nods, dumbly.

Viktor washes his hands in the kitchen, humming. It’s about time for a late lunch, actually, so he takes out the last two nutritionist-prepared meals in the fridge. They’ll be eating on their own terms for the next few weeks, with a request from their trainers not to go crazy but to have fun, and that delicious adventure will start with dinner.

He heats their meals and then sets them on the island, pouring them both a large glass of lemon-infused water. “Yuuri? You coming?”

For all that he’d asked for a break, Yuuri had remained in the living room, flustered and distracted. He shakes himself out of it at Viktor’s words. “Be right there! Um, bathroom.”

“All right!” Viktor’s so happy that the morning’s tension has melted off Yuuri’s bones. “Don’t touch yourself, I’m not done playing!” He calls after, teasing.

He sees Yuuri’s adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallows and nods.

Over lunch, Viktor goes over the prix fixe menu that’ll be awaiting them this evening. Reservations hadn’t been easy to obtain, but he’d found a way. After their dishes have been put away, Viktor turns the heat up and settles back into the center of the couch.

Yuuri turns his game back on and moves to sit back on his lap, but Viktor stops him and instead tugs on his pants. “Take these off for me? I turned the heat up, so it won’t be so chilly.”

For all the time he spends on the ice, Yuuri doesn’t do well in the cold, and Russia has a special kind of frigid this time of year.

Controller in one hand, Yuuri tugs off his pants and underwear with the other. Viktor whistles appreciatively. He really has gorgeous legs, and it’s still so easy to make him blush, even now.

Yuuri sits against him again, and Viktor cuddles him from behind. Who knew he’d like being a chair so very much? As the game’s loading screen begins to play, Viktor’s happy to see Yuuri’s cock is already a little stiff, cute and pink. He reaches up under Yuuri’s shirt to play with a nipple, slowly circling it as Yuuri gets back into the plot of the game. It doesn’t take more than a few glancing touches for his nipples to harden as well into stiff little nubs.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this game,” Viktor says. “Is there a two-player mode at all?”

“Not in this version, but the sequel–” Yuuri cuts off as Viktor pinches his nipple gently and rubs. “The sequel has an– _ah!_ –co-op mode.”

He squirms against Viktor’s lap, bare ass over his clothed cock. “Do you own that one?”

“No.” Yuuri’s cock stands tall between his thighs, neglected and needy. He always did have a sensitive chest. 

“We should pick it up tomorrow,” Viktor purrs. He means it. He’d love to play along too, in this type of game; he’s starting to see the appeal. “What’s next?”

“We have to collect all the golden armor pieces,” Yuuri says. “Viktor–”

“Let’s do that, then.” He takes pity and resumes playing with Yuuri’s hardness, touch slow, soft, and relentless. A little more lube makes the whole action nearly frictionless.

Yuuri manages to explore enough to collect the golden helmet, the golden boots, and the golden arm guards before he starts to crack. Another hour of teasing has left a fine sheen of sweat on his brow, and his breathing is heavy. He pauses the game. “I think, um.”

“Too much?” Viktor’s hard as a rock too, and it has been its own kind of torture to have Yuuri squirming against him. “Need a little more?”

“I can take it,” Yuuri says stubbornly.

“I know you can,” Viktor laughs. He slides down and traces the tight ring of muscle around Yuuri’s hole with his wet hand. “Of course you can. How about with me inside you? Would that be better?”

Yuuri shivers. “Yes. Please.”

Yuuri loves being taken from behind, and eagerly gets on all fours on the rug in front of the TV. The swell of his ass is absolute perfection, as Viktor grips one cheek and leans over to command in his ear, “Keep playing, Yuuri, there’s still three more pieces to get!”

“Two,” Yuuri corrects, reaching clumsily for the controller and craning his neck to see the screen. “Two, and I’ll get them.”

“That’s my hero!” 

Yuuri opens for him beautifully, his tight, hot insides taking Viktor’s fingers easily. He waits until the victory fanfare after a group of enemies before pressing firmly against his prostate, making Yuuri briefly mewl. He fucks him open leisurely, stretching his hole wider and taking advantage of his easy-to-find prostate as Yuuri tries desperately to continue with the game. He makes a number of foolish mistakes, but his pride won’t let him admit defeat, and he’s collected one more piece of armor by the time Viktor is ready to press into him.

Viktor’s cock is not diminutive, and Yuuri’s frame is delicate in comparison. He splits him open inch by inch, pulling out fully after each push just to see the satisfying gape of Yuuri’s hole, all stretched from taking him. It’s at this point that Viktor can no longer pay attention to the screen, all his focus on the place where their bodies join. Yuuri’s insides are always so hot and tight, hugging his cock like a sleeve until he’s fully seated inside. Then, using all his strength, he pauses.

“All right, back on the couch.”

Yuuri’s panting, fully stuffed to the brim with Viktor’s erection. “What?”

He splays his hand out on Yuuri’s stomach, pushing upwards. “C’mon, back on the couch. You still have to get the final piece.”

It takes some athletics, but Yuuri ends up in his lap again, controller in hand, legs spread wide and absolutely speared by Viktor. Using all his willpower, Viktor kisses Yuuri’s flushed neck and begins to play with him again, just as maddeningly slow and tender as before. Every once in a while he thrusts up a bit, unable to help himself. Yuuri’s ass feels amazing.

The final piece of the armor requires a sequence of battles, and Yuuri is so distracted that he nearly kills his party twice with bad moves. Viktor keeps him just on the edge of orgasm throughout, going slower when Yuuri feels too tense and picking up the pace if he begins to flag.

When the final piece is won and the armor is complete, Yuuri presses pause and throws down the controller on the floor with a clatter. _“Viktor.”_

“I know, I know, darling.” 

They rearrange so Yuuri’s shoulders are resting on the couch cushions as Viktor fucks him from behind. He grips Yuuri’s arms behind his back for leverage as he slams in, releasing all the pent-up tension that’s been simmering all day. It doesn’t take much before Yuuri is coming hard, squirting his release over the front of their couch. Yuuri tightens around him through wave after wave of release, and this pulls Viktor over the edge too; he comes hard deep inside Yuuri, gripping his hips tight as he fills him up.

Once they’re both spent, Viktor leans over in a warm, boneless puddle against Yuuri’s back, covering him with kisses and praises. He feels like his cock is broken, just a little, after that intense workout. As he gingerly pulls out, releasing a flood of semen to run down Yuuri’s inner thigh, he is reminded about how much he loves leather furniture and how easy it is to clean. 

After a shower to wash off the sweat and cum, both of them are fresh and completely relaxed, ready for their dinner. There isn’t a single remaining trace of Yuuri’s distracted tension from earlier, Viktor notes with pride, because that was his goal. It takes everything he has to keep up with and understand his fiance, but Viktor doesn’t shy away from hard work. 

“Do you think we’ll have time to pick up the game before dinner? So we can play together tomorrow?”

“I haven’t finished the first one yet! But, we probably have time, if we leave now.”

“I had a great time playing with you today, Yuuri. Thanks for sharing your game with me.”

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Viktor says, truth in every word. 


End file.
